hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Slovakia-Jakub
Jakub Murgaš is a fanmade character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the modern-day Slovakia (スロバキア, Surobakia). Attributes Appearance Slovakia has short, dark brown hair with two curls and grey eyes. At first, he appears to be a rebellious man, but he is actually very soft-hearted, especially towards his sister. His military uniform consists of a teal military jacket with rolled-up sleeves, brown breeches with matching boots, and bandages around the tears in his pants. Personality and Interests Slovakia is very kind at heart to those he cares about,otherwise he will be frank and crude. He can be a very courageous and competent warrior when himself or someone he loves is in danger. Otherwise he prefers to stay out of it. He cares about the people around him and tries to avoid being reckless. He hates vulgar behaviour towards his friends and is generally quite gentle, but if someone annoys him, he can be very rude and maybe too much honest. He enjoys spending time with his sister and appreciating nature. He's quite fun-loving and child-like at heart, and he enjoys trying new kinds of food. Relationships Czech Republic Jakub and his twin sister Vesta have a close relationship, having being one as Czechoslovakia for a period of time. After splitting, he and Czechia continue having a healthy relationship as 'siblings'. They spend a considerable amount of time with each other. She's one of few beings that he completely opens-up and acts completely naturally in her presence. She was the first one who started to call him "Slov", and because of this also others close to him (particularly Poland, Hungary and others) became using it. Vesta used to be a bit clingy with Milan, something which he teases her about, and often acts somehow overprotective and underestimates him much. Hungary When Hungary came to Europe, it was Slovakia who helped her with settling down. The two were actually good friends, eventually both living in Hungary's house with smaller nations. Over time, Slovakia wanted it's own dependence (to which Hungary mainly disagreed, primarily because she thought he was too young) Hungary and Slovakia had a rocky war that desolated their alliance (much like The Revolutionary War between England and America) And have little contact anymore. Poland Slovakia's and Czechia's brother. Although they had relation crisis in WW2, today they like each other and have no particular conflicts between them. Slovakia is often saying "Poland is strange... but in good way." Between their countries are mountain called Tatras, they and Czechia are going hiking there together often. She has almost always some accident there and boys have to save her. Slovakia's even joking about that: "Slovak and Pole are hiking in Tatras. When they're going nearby some snowy slope, Slovak says "Now don't speak Czech, or avalanche will fall!" Austria Slovakia is implied to have a bumpy relationship with him, and finally declared independence from him and Hungary in 1918 to become Czechoslovakia with Czech. Slovakia apparently hates his guts but admires his house and his wealth. Germany In 1938 Slovakia turned into a German-puppet and during World War II about 73,000 Slovakian Jews were deported to Germany to be murdered. After Slovakia was freed from German forces he holds a grudge against Germany for making him kill his own people, Germany feels sorry for what happened and what he did but Slovakia doesn't seen to hear Germany or anything he says. Slovenia Slovakia's cousin. Because their names sounds similar and they have similar flags, other countries are mistaking them very often. Especially Slovenia is somewhat uneasy about it. Trivia *Slovakia's birthday,' October 28th', corresponds with the date Slovakia declared independence from Austria-Hungary, and the date Czechoslovakia was formed. Slovakia shares the same birthdate as his sister.